Swan and Sam fanfic
by miguel renteria
Summary: What if swan from phantom of the paradise was Sam's father from icarly Read on to find out Leave reviews if you want more


The next morning,

Swan was in his taping room watching tapes of him and Sam.

They were playing ball, laughing, having a good time, which has long been a distant memory for Swan.

The song Beautiful Boy by John Lennon came on, and Swan's eyes filled with tears during the song.

He is kind of in a emotional pain because he misses Sam.

His eyes give off a worrying sad look.

He's gritting his teeth giving a look of fear and worry.

"Close your eyes. Have no fear. The monster's gone. He's on the run and your daddy's here, John Lennon sang in the song.

Swan listened to the song carefully.

He knew Sam wasn't hurting anymore.

He thought of the monster as his wife.

John Lennon sings in the song ,Before you go to sleep say a little prayer. Everyday in every way it's getting better and better,

Swan wanted badly to believe that.

His wife could have cared less Sam was dead or alive.

His anger towards his wife was so evil when she died he felt unbelievably numb.

He felt like he needed to play karma for his daughter, so he did.

Then the song One More Angel came on and he began to wail during the song.

The floodgates in his eyes came rushing out with no end on sight.

"Lord, did you really need her more than me?!" he screamed.

Suddenly on the home video screen

he saw Sam turn towards him and made eye contact.

Swan was shocked,

this didn't happen many times he played the tape.

"Daddy, I am in a better place, and I know one day you will be here too. I am here for you in there," Sam said, suddenly Swan gasped as a physical hand reached through the screen and poked his chest where his heart was.

He knew he was going crazy, but didn't care.

He grabbed at her hand as the arm slowly reached back in the screen.

For a minute they DID held each other's hand and did not complain.

Swan sadly says,NOOO DON'T LEAVE ME!

Then swan slowly gets out of his chair and gets very emotional.

Then Swan kneeled on the floor in sadness and yelled,Fuck!

Swan slammed his fists on the floor hard,his shoulders shaking,heavily breathing in pain.

He felt a tight chest pain on his heart.

Swan yelled,I FEEL LIKE I AM HAVING A HEART ATTACK!

Damn it!

He didn't want to live forever, so he wasn't thoroughly shocked.

He wanted badly to see Sam again.

Swan was bawling his eyes out in emotional pain.

Swan then now felt the hot,burning tears,blurring his vision,now sadly bowing his head down in despair.

Swan whispered to himself,I know I am acting ridiculous, but I could care less!

Then Swan looked at Sam more on the screen with such a pained expression on his face.

He could hear the shake in his tone,

he then yelled,I miss you Samantha,

Why! why did you leave so soon...

Now He held his head in his hands.

Then he hears willy's voice singing the boat poem

And swan gets crazed.

Swan screamed like Willy

Then Swan cried on the floor in fetal position while putting his

Hand On the screen gently where he sees her smiling face and tried to caress the screen to make it seem he's touching her.

Swan says,This is all I can do to give myself the illusion of being physically with you at this moment.

He knew she was there in spirit and not in flesh but he wanted her to. He would see her again.

He wanted to believe that.

He sadly smilies and saying,my loving daughter I love you...

Wish you were here...

He began to moan and weep.

Swan says, You know what?

Swan gets up

He Gets a picture of Sam off the wall and hugged it. He kissed her on the cheek pretending it was a physical cheek and not glass. He said, "At least YOU are not hurting. I know i am hurting, but I am more glad to hear you are okay. I love you more than myself. We will meet again and I can hardly wait."

He put the picture back on the wall and and resumed in composure his duties.

We fade to black as we see swan coming out of the mirror,

The next day,

Swan goes to the taping room and he slit his wrists and says,I'm sorry Sam...

We see swan disturbed expressions when he heard Sam's voice.

Swan played David Bowie lazarus in the background.

Swan thought Was solitude a factor in it all? The need of wanting to be with his daughter the reason for his drastic course of action that lead him to be locked up in the taping room?

That was the only rational explanation for his hasty course of action.

When his gaze went back to her face on the projector screen.

he saw that he was staring grimly at his left arm, specifically at his wrist.

He said to himself,They'll disappear soon. The stitches.

Swan heard the verses

Look up here, I'm in heaven I've got scars that can't be seen I've got drama, can't be stolen Everybody knows me now

Look up here, man, I'm in danger I've got nothing left to lose I'm so high it makes my brain whirl Dropped my cell phone down below Ain't that just like me?

during the song,

Swan gets out a kitchen knife and aimed it at his throat

Swan chose the song because he looks like he has it all when he has a world of hurt after losing Sam.

He now felt he lost everything when he lost her and all he feels he has are losses and not wins.

Swan shaked so hard that he began to cry as he thought about suicide more to be just with Sam.

He couldn't do it with crying,

He sadly says to himself,she wouldn't like to see me like this...

When he does

He fell into the floor

Then sees Sam shocked.

Sam yelled,DADDY, NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOO! PLEASE STOP, DADDY!

Swan woke up.

Swan sadly says,WHAT HAVE I DONE? I FEEL SO BAD ABOUT IT.

Sam touched his bloodied neck and the flesh repaired itself

Sam tried to use her angelic powers to heal him.

Sam felt good when her powers were used.

Sam says,I LOVE YOU, DADDY!

Swan says,I LOVE YOU TOO, SAMMY.

Sam says,don't do that ever again

You scared me!

Swan says, OKAY, I PROMISE...

Swan lets go of the knife,the knife fell on the floor.

Then seeing Sam disappear with a frown.

"I think…" swan's voice fizzled out.

Swan wanted to give an explanation why he tried to kill himself.

But the reason behind his suicide attempt was unsure,fuzzy.

It's mostly because of Sam.

Swan Chewing his lips musingly

Swan let his thoughts and emotions take over him.

There was these deep, intense sensations of loneliness, unhappiness burning inside of swan.

Hurting his spirit.

Could he have done it because he had this sense of abandonment?

Swan thought No, was it more than that?

It was due to him missing someone…

Missing his daughter.

As he said to Sam in the dream hours before,he had missed her tremendously in the last 51 years.

It was like part of his soul was missing,he was incomplete.

Oh swan had his friends….erin and Jen.

and the others.

But the time spent with them was never enough, was it?

There were numerous times when he felt depressed throughout the last several years.

At the time swan believed it was due to what had happened to her

Sam sees swan.

"Are you okay?" Sam's kind, soft voice cut through swan's musings like a knife.

Shaking himself,

Swan craned his face back to his and gave a weak sombre smile.

Swan says,Not really. I just feel a little depressed. I'm going to lie down for half an hour

Sam says,No problem.

sam stepped aside and said,Remember, I'm here if you want to talk

Sam faded away,

Swan gave a slow meek nod and entered his room, leaving the door slightly ajar as he dejectedly walked to his bed.

Emotions collided and crashed together.

Heartache, sadness, anger, frustration.

A stream of tears began to stroll down his flushed red cheeks and with a stifled sob.

swan buried his face into the pillow and let his grief pour out.

It wasn't long until he had drifted to sleep…

Darkness slowly washed over the room, as a figure appeared at the left side of his bed.

Sam stared absorbedly down at swan as his haggard, soft sobs resonated in the room.

The corner of Sam's lips curled downwards.

This was unexpected.

It never crossed sam's mind that he would fall asleep again this morning and why the fuck was swan in this state?

Sobbing like a frightened little girl?

Had something happened to him in the waking world?

Leaning swan's slim body forward the cool tips of her blades glided effortlessly along his locks, pushing them away from swan's ashen face.

Soon he began to stir, sniffling quietly as his eyes fluttered opened to stare at sam,

As if a surge of energy electrocuted through swan's body,

Swan sprang up to a sitting position, surprised and delighted that she was at his side.

Swan's mouth dropped opened as he tried to muster words together. "I-I…"

Sam cupped his chin with her blemished hand and said,What is it daddy?

In one swoop his right hand recoiled around sam's,

entangling swan's fingers with sam's

Tightening swan's grip on her flesh.

Not daring to let go.

The frown never disappeared on Sam's face as she crouched down to face sam.

Delicately her Freddy claw slithered around the back of swan's head, trying to distinguish his thoughts.

But they were cluttered and disjointed.

What was going on with swan?

Oh Sam could tell from the frantic breathing, the soft weeping that told Sam,swan was terrified of losing Sam.

It worried her a lot because he still loved her and wanted to die with her.

She knew But there was something else.

Swan shivered and took a long, shaky deep breath to compose himself .

His eyes pleaded with Sam.

Swan sadly says,Sammy….would you lie with me? Please?

A clandestine grin spread across Sam's lips.

This certainly was unanticipated.

She gently rubbed swan's chin with the leather thumb of her claw and gave a curt nod.

For a brief moment

a pleased smirk played at swan's lips as she scurried across to the far edge of the single bed, allowing sam to sit on the other edge.

Swan discreetly tugged at Sam's hand as if he was demanding her to lie down.

Sam noticed this and titled her head to the side, studying swan closely.

Though she never moved an inch.

Swan's eyes narrowed slightly, a flash of annoyance flickering in them at her lack of response and swan yanked at her hand again.

She licked her lips deftly and climbed fully upon the bed, to press her upper body against the head board.

Swan didn't waste any more time in nestling his head against her chest and wrapped his right arm around her waist tightly.

Craning,

Sam's head down towards swan.

Sam saw that his fingers were digging into the fabric of her frayed jumper, a little too eagerly than swan would normally do.

It was a little possessive in swan's stance towards her.

Something that was unlike him.

A muffled mumbled trembled from his lips as swan slowly drifted into a serene sleep.

After a few more minutes,

Sam found her voice, directing her question to the demon's shadows that were congregated in the corner of the room watching the scene before them.

Sam says,What's wrong with him?

Her blades swathed around the back of his head as sam caressed her father's tresses tenderly.

Sam says,He never acts this way around me.

Not since he's back In my life.

Swan has been thinking about why he tired to kill himself and she believes he has came up with a explanation behind his actions.

Swan says,it's because I love you and never got over you.

Sam gave a quiet 'mmm' in response.

Sam's attention was drawn to his sleeping visage again as swan absently snuggled against Sam's slim body again.

Shifting his body on the mattress,

sam entwined her left leg over swan's,

pinning the lower half of his body against her on the bed and with a sly grin,

Sam stooped to kiss his lips quickly.

Swan sadly smilies.

Sam says,I'll ask him next time when he is in a more talkative mood

She paused as she tried in vain to read his emotions.

She couldn't but she thought he was in so much emotional pain

That he needed to be alone.

Sam slowly fades away from swan,sadly smiling.

We slowly fade to black as we see swan smiling and going to sleep.


End file.
